Shadow of a Feared Demon
by Jessy-Fish
Summary: Inuyasha has finally slain naraku, but an old foe resurfaces and claims the jewel for his own. Will they be able to defeat them, or will someone have to be sacrificed for the sake of them all. Bonds will be broken and lives will be lost. But is it worth a
1. It begins

**This is the first story I've ever written so I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunatley) it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy!**

It was a quite summer evening as Kagome and her half-demon companion ran breathlessly through the thick primeval Inuyasha forest. Inuyasha's enticing, amber eyes scanning for the gem that held his inner most desires. "Kagome, I thought you sensed the jewel," the demon's voice shattered the placidity of the night. "I did, could you complain a little more." She said, sarcasm dripping off her words. Inuyasha, hearing her remark with his sensitive ears, replied,"Well if someone wasn't always leading me in circles with her false-hood sensing, then maybe I wouldn't complain so much!" He smirked and looked over at the menacing glare she was giving him. He knew what was coming and before he could say anything she yelled,"SIT BOY!" He went head first into the cold earth. There was a sudden rustle in the forest. "What was that?" Inuyasha, having recovered from his minor concusion, closed his eyes and listened. "It's coming from behind us." He said turning to the west. Kagome stood behind him, watching safely from over his shoulder. A small demon appeared on a high branch. "Look there Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing to the wide-eyed creature. Inuyasha pulled tetsiaga from its sheath. The demon lept from the branch and ran in seeing the hostility of the hanyou. Their instincts told them to follow the demon; but reason, and expirience, told them otherwise. They continued their search for the any sign of the jewel of the four souls, but had no luck. It began to turn dark so they decided to make camp for the night. Kagome stocked the fire and in the flames she stared,she began to reminisce about her life up to this point in time. She was in the fuedal era to fix what she had broken. She spent the majority of her time looking for fragments of the shikon jewel that she had shattered so long ago. She hated Naraku, he who has caused so much pain to her friends and mostly to Inuyasha. After so much hard work and pain it happened. Naraku was slain and the jewel came together once more. A tangible feeling swept the battle scarred plain. Inuyasha seemed shocked and satisfied for once in his life. But no one expected what happened next. Everyone was rejoicing, and then he came. He brought everyone to their knees, and being completly exhausted from the previous battle, that wasn't a hard task. He took the jewel and would have taken everybodys lives if it wasn't for the innocent eyes of her. He always protected her from everything, but they didn't know why. It was all because of him...Sesshomaru. But kagome couldn't figure out why he cared so much for rin. Although... Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Inuyasha, who was now two inches away from her face. He was going to see if she was alright, but was dumb-struck by her. She gazed into his amber eyes, those eyes. Kagome then felt a warm blush arise on her cheeks. Inuyasha noticed this, and realized that he liked it. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. She felt his breath on her lips. He loved the way it sounded when she said his name. He could sense the tension between them and he realized that she wasn't sure about her feelings. But inuyasha knew, and so he acted on it. Inuyasha placed his lips on hers. She melted under his touch. Inuyasha broke the kiss to gaze into kagome's chocolate orbs. Kagome wasn't sure that it was real; she brought her hand up to touch her lips. "Inuyasha..." she repeated. Inuyasha thought he was going to go crazy if she kept saying his name. He began to think that he made the wrong decision. He got to his feet and settled on the other side of the flames. Sitting opposite of kagome he closed his eyes to think on what just happened. Kagome then made a decision, one that she knew she would never regret. Inuyasha heard kagome get up. He thought she would never speak to him again. When his thoughts were interrupted by the warmth of kagome's lips on his own. He pulled her in his lap. When they broke the kiss Inuyasha just held her. She didn't mind, and she closed her eyes to sleep in his warm embrace. But her mind never stopped her thoughts of the past. Inuyasha and I had been left alone. After Naraku was killed and the jewel was stolen, miroku and sango gave up. Miroku decided he would like to settle down with sango. It had seemed that their spirits were broken. They thought all that work was in vain. So sango took kilala and they found a village where I guess they still reside to this day. As for shippo he had an ironic fate. Shippo felt as though he was of no use to anyone anymore. Kouga felt sorry for the little runt, so he took shippo in on one condition. That he would keep the wolves well-groomed. So he left also, we haven't heard anything from anyone since then. Finally her mind was put to rest and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the feeling of two strong arms around her and she couldn't help but smile. She looked up to see he was still asleep. She just starred at him, he looked so peaceful. She planted another kiss upon her half-demon. She hadn't meant to wake him, but she could tell she did when she felt him kiss her back. "Good morning." Kagome whispered. "All of them will be as long as I wake up by your side." He smiled, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He began to pull back when something landed on his head. The weight caused him to lock lips with his young miko. Kagome thought that he was just being aggressive, and she liked it. Inuyasha was going to back off when he felt kagome's tongue swipe over his lower lip, asking for entrance. Inuyasha took this oppurtunity to explore her. Their tongues battled for dominance until they needed to breathe. When they broke the kiss, kagome began to laugh. Which in-turn caused a cascade of red to overtake inuyasha's face. Seeing this kagome quickly pointed out what caused her convulsions of laughter. "No it's not you," she began to laugh," look on your head." Inuyasha looked relieved that she wasn't mocking his kiss, but then he looked confused. His head? He reached his clawed hands up to his head and felt something move. He quickly snatched it up and brought it into his view. Two large scarlet eyes starred back at him from a very familiar deity. "Kilala, what are you doing here?" kagome asked with a giggle still lingering in her voice. She didn't respond in words, but her tails wagged furiously. She hopped out of inuyasha's grasp, and again perched atop his head. Kagome forgot how cute she was and couldn't stop cuddling and petting kilala. Inuyasha thought for a minute and asked,"Where are Miroku and Sango?" Kilala's expression, and actions turned solemn. Kagome reached to kilala, but she jumped from inuyasha's head. She burst into flames, and this indicated that she was ready to go. Kagome got onto kilala's back, and said,"Take us to them." With that they took off to retrieve something, better yet someone they had lost so long ago. Kilala lead them to Mount Hakurei. The air seemed to palpitate with the entrance of the demons. A small village slowly came into view. She shrank into the embers, and led them to a shanty in the center of the village. Inuyasha lifted the flap, used as a make-shift door, and entered. He saw two figures and as he got closer he realized that these were indeed his former companions. Sango was sitting in the corner, pale as fresh fallen snow.Her eyes were blank, and dull. She was wearing a deep crimson kimono that cut off at mid-thigh, which only amplified the paleness of her skin. Miroku sat opposite of her in the pitiful excuse for a house. Inuyasha walked silently, looking over the poor condition of the place they call "home".He cringed at the condition that they were living in. He went over to Miroku and placed a clawed hand upon his old friends shoulder. "Miroku, what happened?" Miroku jumped at the sound of inuyasha's voice. Miroku looked at inuyasha with mournful eyes. He took a deep, shakey breath and replied,"It's my fault, sango's lost." Kagome walked over to the hollow form of her dear friend. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome raised her hand and touched sango's face. She quickly pulled her hand back, sango was freezing. Miroku starred at his beloved, and hot tears began to sting his face. "Her body may be here, but her soul no longer is." Inuyasha looked at the once lecherous monk and then to the lifeless demon slayer. "Who did this?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth. Miroku sighed,"I know not." Kagome thought about it for a minute realized who it was. "Kanna..." she whispered. A growl resounded from deep within inuyasha's throat. "That Albino Bitch!" He roared. Miroku looked up in surprise. "This doesn't make any sense." He said to himself. "What doesn't make sense?" Kagome asked nervously. Miroku then told his friends about their journey to this place and their life since they left. About how their journey had been manageable and, how their home use to be satisfactory. He explained how he had gone to exorcise a demon from a nearby village, he left sango at home. All she talked about before he departed was how she always wanted to be with him. When he returned he entered his once happy home to find the love of his life, but she wasn't the same. She was as pale as the moon, and there wasn't any life in her. He didn't know what to do. He tried everything that he could think of to help her, but all his attempts were to no avail. "It has to be her," Kagome explained,"she is the only demon that we know of that can seperate the soul from the body." Kagome saw inuyasha clench his fist tightly, she gently placed her hand on his. "We're going to find her." inuyasha said rashly. He stood up and began to leave when miroku said,"I want to go too, after all this is all my fault." he looked longingly at sango. Inuyasha turned to face him and was shocked to see that spirit in his eyes that he thought he had lost so long ago. "You can go, under one condition,"Inuyasha began, a small grin gracing his lips,"don't slow me down." Miroku nodded real sternly. "I think you forgot one thing." Kagome said sounding annoyed. Inuyasha looked at miroku, silently asking, am I missing something? Kagome rolled her eyes and exclaimed with sarcasm,"Oh nothing important, just SANGO!" By miroku's expression it seemed as though a light bulb just went off in his head as he exclaimed,"Oh, what should we do with her?" Inuyasha thought about it for a minute before coming to the conclusion that there was no other choice, but to take her with them. Kagome mounted inuyasha, miroku and sango mounted kilala, and they were off. 


	2. Old rivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, yet! J/K Sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry also for the shortness of this chapter. But please R&R, ENJOY!

Sesshomaru walked through the field, with the young child and imp closely behind. "Lord Sesshomaru, please wait." rin yelled, trying to keep up with him. Sesshomaru paid them no mind. Until he stopped dead in his tracks. A familiar scent wafted through the air. He turned swiftly to the east, and there she stood. "What do you want of me wind witch?" Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagura watched him for a minute and replied, "I think I have an interesting proposition for one as malevolent as yourself." she smirked at her words. He was indeed intrigued by this, but his expression showed nothing of the sort. "Speak," he commanded, "or are you intimidated by me?" She was very cross that he had the nerve to mock her."I am most certainly not intimidated by any, especially such a mongrel as yourself." She spat out. Sesshomaru was finding this conversation more and more tedious by the minute."Speak." he repeated. She could tell he was irritated so she got down to the point. "I have taken something, that inuyasha desires back." At the slight mention of a possible way to make inuyasha's life worse sesshomaru was irritated no longer. "What do you possess?" She whipped out her fan and began to laugh behind it. Sesshomaru could feel that ever lingering feeling of maddening wrath rear its ugly head. "Dammit, why do you insist on testing my patience?" A growl came from deep within his throat. "Tch Tch Tch now sesshomaru calm down, do you want it or not?" she said in a taunting tone. He resisted the urge to snap her neck then and there, for the purpose that she might actually have something of use to him. He bit his tongue and said between clenched teeth, "Yes Kagura, I wish to know." Kagura decided to tell the young lord of her sister's catch. She explained of the lost soul, and of the half-demon's desire. As the sorceress departed on her feather, the young human girl became concerned for her den-mother. "Your not going to hurt Miss kagome are you?" Her innocent eyes penetrating his steel heart. He scoffed and began to walk away leaving her question unanswered. "Lord Sesshomaru…." She began but knowing that she would receive no answer, she stopped herself. She trotted along behind sesshomaru. All of the sudden he stopped, looked around and sniffed the air. Rin was then swept off her feet, pain shot through her shoulder. Sesshomaru quickly spun around just in time to catch the glimpse of rin flying by with a sacred arrow lodged in her shoulder. He ran swiftly after her, and caught her. She was wailing, the arrow pierced deeply in her right shoulder. He paid no attention to her crying, he was to busy trying to detect the source of the attack. Sesshomaru could sense a strong demonic aura permeating through the forest. He unsheathed tokijin and took a defensive stance. After what seemed like an eternity to rin, he no longer concerned himself with the attacker. He laid rin down softly. "Bite your lip, this will hurt." He warned. She nodded, fear in her eyes. He clutched the base of the arrow and jerked it out. A river of crimson spilled from the gash, turning her kimono from orange to red. She cried out when it was removed, but cried no more. He began to dress the wound. "Am I going to die?" she asked very innocently. That simple question made him stop in his tracks. "What?" he asked. "Am I going to die?" she repeated. "Don't be absurd," he scoffed, "you will not die from such a measly flesh wound." She found the answer quiet a relief. Sesshomaru found it quiet amusing that she thought she would die. As malicious as that sounds, he was just bemused at her childish mind. When he was finished he lifted the small girl to her feet. "Jaken, stay with rin." He stated as he ran swiftly into the forest. He didn't have to go to far before he caught the scent of a familiar wretch.

As Kagura floated aimlessly through the azure sky she wondered. What was she doing here? What was her purpose? She had finally escaped naraku's clutches, and yet she still felt empty. She could still make inuyasha's life a living hell, but that was losing it's satisfaction. She began to run her and sesshomaru's conversation in her mind. She recalled the expression of hatred on his face when she taunted him. A light blush graced her face. Why was she feeling this way? So many questions would remain unanswered, as she heard the howl of a wolf. She decided that a slaughter would relieve some stress. With a malicious smile on her face, she followed the mournful sound of the lost animal. She was led into a thick forest, everything seemed normal. As she went farther and farther into the depths of the forest, it hit her. The strong scent of blood, she covered her nose in disgust. The scent was so putrid, so retched. She came into a blood soaked clearing, laden with wolf corpses. She put her feather away and attempted to sift through the unmarked gravesite. Deep gashes marred each wolf. Kagura began to walk away, when she felt a strong demonic aura approaching fast. The wind sorceress concealed herself in the trees, and awaited the demon's arrival. A whirlwind appeared and a dark haired wolf demon stepped out. He was in awe of the massacre. He began to sniff the air, and caught a familiar scent. "Kagura, show yourself you bitch!" He growled. Kagura smirked at his anger, and disclosed her position."Your hatred for me grows stronger everyday Koga." She said with a sigh."You killed my pack." He said a growl resounding from his throat. "As much as it pains me to say, I got here too late for such a pleasure." He lunged at her with every intention of killing her. But she saw it coming and disappeared. "Damn." He cursed under his breath, as he felt her aura fade away. He punched the earth, and looked over his clan. He eagerly imagined the time when he could feel his claws piercing the soft flesh of Kagura's neck, the sound of her ear piercing scream as she died.

Hope You Liked It! -- Joanna


End file.
